PruCan: Triceps
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: New life begins at college and the first person Mattie lays his eyes on is a real hottie XD


Matthew sat his bag down next to his chair, pulling out a small spiral ringed notepad as he sat down. He grabbed a freshly sharpened pencil and pen and flipped the notebook open to a new sheet. It was the first day of his live as a college student and he figured he might as well start it out with a doodle or two. As people slowly began filing into the classroom, Matthew was usually an early riser and had nothing better to do than get to class early, he had sketched a small picture of his pet polar bear.

He was so engrossed in shading the picture he almost didn't notice the man that took a seat next to him. He glanced over, not really paying much mind to the student, until he saw just who was sitting next to him. The man was pale, deathly so, with white, almost silvery colored hair. He was wearing a tight, black tank top that flattered his chest and stomach, showing off the well-toned muscles in his torso. He had a small iron cross dangling around his neck on a thin black chain. His eyes, however, were what caught the Canadian's attention.

The color was a deep, lovely ruby red. The red suited the rest of his image, sparkling with mischief and internal laughter. They were looking around curiously, taking in the new class of students around him. He turned to the blonde next to him and Matthew's own violet-blue eyes widened, worried he'd been caught. The albino grinned widely and held his hand out.

"Hallo! I'm ze awesome Gilbert!" he said excitedly, looking at Matthew with a happy twinkle in the bright red eyes. The blonde had to hold back a shiver at the thick German accent. He blinked and held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Matthew," he introduced as they shook hands. Gilbert nodded and turned back to the paper he'd spread in front of him. He went to scribbling across the page in fast, nearly unreadable hand writing. Matthew turned his head back to the notebook in front of him, wrapping his red sweater tighter around him but his eyes kept flitting back to Gilbert.

_Oh no, he's hot. Oh my god, look at those triceps. No, don't look, what if he sees you? Wearing that shirt should be illegal. Gosh, it's hot in here._ Thought after thought ran through his mind as he looked the albino. He let his eyes rove the man's perfect body, going down his back to his butt. He noticed now that he was wearing tight, black skinny jeans and black sneakers to complete the look. He blushed at the rather blatant, yet curious thought that stuck in his head. _I wonder what his butt feels like?_

"Like vhat you see?" Matthew jumped and looked up with wide eyes. Gilbert was watching him with laughter and curiosity dancing in his bright eyes. The shy Canadian began stuttering all over himself as he tried to explain himself, but just ended up blushing and looking down at his notepad. "Kesese, it's avight. I know I'm awesome." Gosh, he was so full of himself, but it suited him.

"Class, settle down now!" Gilbert chuckled again and turned to look at the professor. Matthew blushed even harder as he made his eyes turn away from the man. The poor boy kept reaching up and tugging at his hair, paying more attention to the curl bouncing in front of his face instead of the teacher. He looked to the side, making sure to not to make eye contact with the silverette, as he heard paper shuffling.

He glanced quickly at Gilbert, who winked at him, and quickly slid the piece of paper across the conjoined desk. Matthew flushed again and took the paper. He unfolded it and read the note scrawled across the crinkled white page. _Want to hang out at my place this afternoon?_ Matthew raised an eyebrow but looked at Gilbert. The ruby eyed mischief maker was smiling teasing, but staring right at the teacher. The blonde let a small smile grace his lips before replying.

Gilbert quickly snatched it back and fumbled to open it. _And why would I want to do that?_ Gilbert thought about the question for a minute before answering hastily. Matthew took the paper and rolled his eyes. _The power of awesome compels you!_ He passed it back across the table and laughed softly. _Well if the power of awesome is compelling me, why not?_ The silverette grinned happily and had to contain the urge to hug the shy boy beside him.

Matthew smiled as he watched Gilbert dance in his seat. Goodness knows why he said yes, the looks may have been factor, that was debatable, but why else? Finally Gilbert couldn't stand it and he hugged the boy quickly. He pulled back before the professor could start shouting about no PDA, but was satisfied nonetheless. Matthew was once again painted crimson and sat stunned.

"Thank you!" Gilbert whispered excitedly before turning to listen to what was actually being taught. Matthew sat stunned for moment before slowly shaking his head and looking towards the center of the room as well. Maybe the power of awesome really _was_ compelling him.

* * *

image/55682634851 - This, this is the gloriousness that has sparked my imagination.I do hope that ya'll like this, and I do hope you enjoy the picture as much as I did! is just so amazing and wonderful and I absolutely love her and all of her artwork! Thank you so much for letting me write for your art! You're the best!


End file.
